


Eating with the boys-how it all started

by CrazyGlitch



Series: Anakin and the 501st [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, M/M, Multi, Rex facepalms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: Anakin's first time sitting with his men, hilarity ensuesBefore Fives and Echo BTW.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin and the 501st [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684873
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Eating with the boys-how it all started

Anakin walked through the ship as he made his way to the mess hall. He was tired, hungry and they still had more to travel before they reached Corusant. He was thrilled with the two weeks of leave they were all getting, He could talk with Padme and take Rex to Dex's Diner. Now Anakin usually ate alone in his room on the ship or ate on the go, rarely in the mess. If he ever ate in the mess there were hardly anyone about. He has never questioned why he never ate with the clones, usually he either couldn't or it was easier to eat in the peace of his cabin. Today was the day that would change. It was in the middle of lunch so he was going to sit where ever there was a space for him damn it!! He also wanted to get in on the social structure that he watched as he explored in the vents. Ok, fine! He wanted to have that relationship, the Jedi aren't supposed to but this is war and also Anakin loves and thrives on friends and close relationships. 

However, Anakin realized, he would have to be sneaky about it. Then a moment of clairity and a shit eating grin was making itself known on the young Jedi's face. Let it be known that Anakin is a little shit; Obi-Wan knows this, the entire Jedi Council knows this. EVERYONE KNOWS THIS!!!!! 

No the plan was simple, sneak in, get a tray and sit down before anyone could move away. Anakin knew it was not going to go well but he was good at making bad plans work. 

Step 1: he jumped into the vents and proceeded to crawl towards the mess  
Step 2: at reaching his destination find a hatch that was close to the wall and no one looking  
Step 3: quietly and quickly get out of the vent and walk calmly towards the food line   
Step 4: get food

Anakin shook his head at the plan so ubsurd even for him.........oh ooohhhhhh! He smiled and ran down the hall. 

TIME SKIP!!!!!! 30 minutes later

The clones were milling about as they got their food and sat down, some in armor, some in blacks, some in other uniforms. A few clones would have their helmets on till they sat down, using the empty bucket to claim a seat for a friend. 

Captain Rex had his helmet beside him as he was saving it for someone. Now he always did it usually if the 212th was with them, then Cody would take the seat. Also, it was a test to see who was either brave or stupid enough to move the helmet and sit down. No one has. He does sit with some brothers of course but it amusing to see the stares he gets. But, he secretly hopes a certain Jedi will come and sit.

As he started to eat again he noticed movement to this right, his helmet was moved out of the way and a shiny was taking the spot....  
The entire table stared...  
The entire mess hall stared....

The shiny looked around at everyone staring at him and actually waved....someone waved back. (Rex internally facepalmed) 

The shiny looked around and said, "Why is no one else eating?" soon everyone went back to it but all were watching and waiting. Bets were being placed on how long this shiny would live. 

"What are you doing soldier?" growled Rex glaring at the dikut. 

"Sitting." was the reply. 

Another clone facepalmed a few snickered. Others gaped. Rex gave another internal facepalm.

A clone that was sitting across from Rex named Rook said, "What's wrong kid? Your voice sounds odd."

"Nothing wrong. Just...decanted to soon." 

Rex payed more attention to the voice and knew it wasn't a brother. "Who are you and why are you in that armor? You are not a brother!" 

That got stares and soon a few had blasters out.

"Well I guess the funs over." replied the shiny and he took off his helmet and every single clone choked on air. There in their armor was their Jedi General Anakin Skywalker.   
Everyone present instantly stood at attention and he sighed, "At ease." All sat. Anakin then placed the helmet on the table and started to eat. Stares. 

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked as he saw no one else was eating

Rex still stood clutching his helmet in his hands as he had picked it up stuttering out, "It um, sir, normally the higher ups don't eat with us. Also, you normally eat in your room or on the go." 

Anakin saw his Captain's fingers lightly drumming the helmet. Anakin smiled and gently took the helmet and sat it down on the table. "I am not like most and I want to be near you. All of you." 

There were murmurs of disbelief but he was there, wearing trooper armor and all. They all started to eat again. Rex hesitantly sat down, "Sir, why the armor?" 

That got a few extra listening ears. 

Anakin smiled and said "Well let me tell you." So Anakin told them about his idea and why Rex openly facepalmed as his General explained the first plan. Anakin had to blush at that. But slowly the men all relaxed and soon it was as loud and noisy as it usually was. Anakin loved it and word spread after Anakin left for a meeting the the Jedi Council that he was willing to be there with them. That he was unlike any they ever had.   
_____________  
What do you all think?


End file.
